


Morning

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Morning

How is it that even the house mourns you? The floor boards cry out when I walk across the floor alone, breaking the cold quiet of this morning. The windows are clouded with frost, trapping me in here with your absence.

The closet is too much, so I look in the basket of laundry by the bed. I find some jeans and my blue blouse. I think you liked this one, but now I can't be sure. Maybe it was the green one. I make toast for my breakfast, and I eat it dry. It scratches my throat, but there's nothing to say and no one to say it to. I pour half a pot of coffee down the drain before I leave.

The sun is blooming over the roof of the barn. The gate hangs open and the truck sits where I parked it. Snow blankets everything, dulling the edges, but there's no hiding a single set of tracks. My breath hovers in the air, like it's waiting; finally, it fades, pulled away by the wind. Life goes on.

I climb up, legs sliding over worn vinyl, and turn the key. Wrapping my hands around the wheel, I feel the texture worn smooth at ten and two. I remember your hands there, so sure. I remember you looking over at me and laughing. The tears are a surprise, but they shouldn't be.

I wait, letting them fall, tracing hot streaks over cool skin. After a few minutes, the windows begin to cloud up; I take a deep breath, wipe my face and shift into drive. It's snowing again, my footprints disappearing. The house shrinks in the rear view, and heartbroken windows watch me go.  



End file.
